Aoi Asahina
Aoi Asahina (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) to jedna z postaci występujących w Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.' '''Jest młodą sportsmenką i jedną z osób, które wydostały się ze szkoły. Asahina została przyjęta do szkoły jako "'Superpływaczka'"(超高校級の「スイマー」chō kōkō kyū no “suimā.”). Dzięki swoim zdolnościom reprezentowała szkołę podczas wielu olimpiad. Kiedy Sakura Ogami popełniła samobójstwo w 4 rozdziale, Aoi chciała, aby wszyscy zagłosowali na nią, gdyż myślała, że Sakura zabiła się z powodu rozpaczy jaką odczuła przez uczniów. Aoi przeżyła i wydostała się z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei wraz z Makoto Naegim, Byakuyą Togamim, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kyoko Kirigiri oraz Toko Fukawą. Poprzez różne rozmowy w Danganronpa: Another Episode dowiadujemy się, że Asahina dołączyła do Fundacji Przyszłości. Aoi pojawia się także w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Future, jako członek 13 Dywizji, gdzie przeżywa ostatnią morderczą grę wraz z czterema osobami. Wraz z innymi, Asahina decyduje się odbudować Akademię Szczytu Nadziei. Wygląd Aoi to szczupła i opalona dziewczyna. Ma niebieskie oczy oraz brązowe włosy związane w kucyka. Na co dzień ubiera się w niebieskie, sportowe spodenki, białą koszulkę, czerwoną bluzę oraz sportowe buty. Do pływania zakłada niebieski, jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy z białym paskiem po boku. Po dołączeniu Fundacji Przyszłości nosi żeński garnitur. Zamiast spódnicy ma na sobie krótkie spodenki. Pod koszulą nosi białą koszulkę na ramiączkach. W Danganronpa 3 dziewczyna trochę urosła, zaś jej kucyk wydaje się być dłuższy i jest osadzony niżej niż wcześniej. Osobowość Aoi jest przyjazną dziewczyną, która jako pierwsza przedstawia się Naegiemu i szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z Sakurą Ogami. Wydaje się być osobą, która często buja w obłokach, co potwierdza sytuacja, gdy chciała napisać imię Makoto bez długopisu. Jest łatwowierna, dlatego bez problemu wpadła w pułapkę Celestii, myśląc, że to Hagakure zabił Kiyotakę oraz Hifumiego. Przez swoją pochopność szybko może wprowadzić w błąd osoby uczestniczące w rozprawie klasowej. Asahina jest dosyć emocjonalną osobą, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o śmierci przyjaciół. Trudno było jej przyjąć to, iż w Danganronpa 3 Kyoko Kirigiri nie żyje. Podczas czwartej rozprawy, dziewczyna próbowała wrobić wszystkich i pragnęła, aby każdy z nich zginął, ponieważ omylnie była przekonana, że to przez resztę uczestników morderczej gry Sakura się zabiła. Aoi pomimo swej atletycznej figury lubi słodkości, a szczególnie donuty, na punkcie których ma obsesję. Jednak wciąż przejmuje się tym, że może przybrać na wadzę i stracić swoją sylwetkę. Zdolności Superpływaczka Asahina wierzy, że aby przetrwać, wciąż musi iść naprzód. Brała udział w wielu zawodach i olimpiadach, starając się ze wszystkich sił o zajęcie miejsca na podium. Jej brat młodszy Yuta niezmiennie twierdzi, że siostra jest od niego lepsza w wielu sportach. Sztuki walki Mimo braku doświadczenia, wciąż potrafi się obronić. Podkreśla to fakt, że, kiedy Juzo ją zaatakował, uniknęła większość jego ataków. Wytrzymałość Asahina jest niezwykle wytrzymała – była w stanie unieść Naegiego na plecach, gdy uciekali przed napastnikiem. Potrafi także podnieść potężne przedmioty, których nie mogli podnieść współpracujący Naegi i Ryota. Historia Przed Tragedią Od czasów szkoły podstawowej Aoi biła rekordy i wygrywała we wszystkich zawodach pływackich w jakich uczestniczyła. Była w bardzo dobrych kontaktach ze swoim młodszym bratem Yutą. Gdy dziewczyna uczęszczała do Asunaro High School, Hope's Peak Academy wybrało ją na członka 78 klasy. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Side Despair Odcinek 05 - The Beginning of the End Zdjęcie Aoi można było zobaczyć na jej formularzu zgłoszeniowym, który Jin Kirigiri ,wraz z innymi zgłoszeniami, umieścił na swoim biurku. Odcinek 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Asahinę można na krótko zobaczyć wraz Kirigiri, kiedy obie zbierały narzędzia, podczas gdy reszta klasy 78 barykadowała stary budynek szkoły. Ciekawostki * Aoi urodziła się tego samego dnia co Mahiru Koizumi. * Oprócz pływania, Aoi gra w baseball, koszykówkę, siatkówkę, tenisa i uprawia lekkoatletykę. * Aoi nosi krótkie spodenki przez cały rok, nie wyłączając zimy. * W złym zakończeniu, Aoi jest przedstawiona jako matka dzieci Naegiego, Yasuhiro i prawdopodobnie Togamiego. * Według Kazutaki Kodaki, Aoi jest jedną z postaci, które są najbardziej odporne na ciepło. * Amerykańska aktorka głosowa Aoi, Cassandra Lee Morris, podkładała głos także Aiko Umesawie w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. * Według jej szkolnego profilu w Danganronpa 3, nie lubi liczyć, sugerując, iż nie lubi matematyki tak jak jej brat, Yuta. * Aoi uprawia technikę samouzdrawiania znaną jako Kanpu masatsu, w której pociera się ciało suchym ręcznikiem, aby zapobiec chorobom takim jak grypa. * Na automacie z gry ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls ''widnieje zarys głowy Aoi. Jest to gra słowna dotycząca piw i napojów bezalkoholowych marki Asahi. * Razem z Makoto, Kyoko i Hajime Hinatą/Izuru Kamukurą, Aoi jest jedną z czterech osób, które przetrwały wiele morderczych gier, przeżyły w Killing School Life oraz w Final Killing Game. es:Aoi Asahina en:Aoi Asahina fr:Aoi Asahina Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future